The Curly Cords arrangement is common on all types of cords leashes and tubing, but is most common on telephone handset cords. Currently, these items are manufactured at a cost premium, and are popular for their handling and storage properties. This invention, allows existing, low cost cords, wires or tubes to be partially or completely converted by the consumer, into an assembly that has similar properties to a pre-manufactured curly cord, easily and at a minimum expense. Cords so treated do not tangle as easily as the original cord nor do they entwine and catch like the normal curly cord. This invention may be comprised of a flexible fabric or plastic coverlet for cleanliness and decoration or colored elastic could be used for cord tracing and identification.